1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a contact element for contacting an electrical contact point designed on a body, in particular a ceramic sensor element of a gas sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known method of electrical contacting of a sensor element of a gas sensor or a gas probe with the electrical conductors of a connecting cable in published German patent document DE 196 38 208 C2 has at least one contact part or contact element which presses in a force-locking manner on one of the contact points formed on the section of the sensor element on the connection side. The contact element has a section, which is on the sensor element side or the contact point side and rests on the contact point with a spring effect, and has a section, which is on the connection side and is connected to an electrical conductor of the connecting cable, and has an arc-shaped intermediate section, which serves to equalize thermal and/or mechanical expansions and movements of the contact element. The contact element is made of nickel or a nickel alloy and the contact point is made of a sintered platinum cermet containing at least 95% platinum.